Utilisateur:XIII - The Abyss
Bonjour à tous ! Me voici, XIII - The Abyss. En réalité, mon véritable pseudo est Abyss Wolf, '''mais comme quelqu'un l'avait déjà prit (enfin c'était peut-être moi), je me suis rabattu sur l'un de mes nombreux alias. Je me fais appeler '''Abyss. Mes occupations ? Je suis bourreau, inquisiteur en chef, maître des tortures, psychologue, conseiller conjugal, bibliothécaire, archiviste, scientifique, explorateur, expert en occultisme, magie et démonologie... Une collection de petits boulots que j'ai accumulé au cours de ma longue vie que je vous ai détaillé plus bas. Vous pouvez également m'appeler VocaloidWriter '~ ou '''Writer '''pour les intimes ~. Les surnoms que je tolère ? '''L'Ange de la Mort, Le Psychopathe, L'Homme aux Tartines, le Chat Bleu. '''Les surnoms interdits ? '''L'Héritier du Saumon, Le Cochon de la Luxure. ' Mes Passions * Les Vocaloids + Les Evillious Chronicles * American Horror Story * La Mythologie Grecque * Les chats * L'Apocalypse * Les Sept Péchés Capitaux * Les Jumeaux (en particulier le twincest) * Les chats * Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman * Les mangas (parodiques ou horrifiques) * L'horreur et le fantastique * Les chats * Les collaborations de Terrance Zdunich et Saar Hendelman (Repo ! The Genetic Opera, The Devil's Carnival, The Devil's Carnival 2 : Alleluia !...) * Le site "Tropes and Idioms" * Les Monty Python * Les chats * Lana Del Rey L'Histoire de Abyss Cette histoire sera racontée par Writer, l'un des fragments de la personnalité de Abyss. N.d.C. signifie Notes du Concerné. L'Histoire du Péché Originel Eh oui, autrefois Abyss vivait dans la Troisième Période. Certaines personnes prétendent qu'il se trouvait là au début des temps, et d'autres affirment qu'il vient de la Première Période elle même. (Note du Concerné : petit indice bonus, j'ai aidé à installer Péché dans la Troisième Personne). Concernant sa vie durant la période pré-Péchés Capitaux, les versions diffèrent énormément et de nombreuses informations sont manquantes. Il est lié au culte de Péché, et fut vu en compagnie de Pale Noël quelque temps avec la création d'Apocalypse (N.d.C : en réalité je me sentais coupable) . Des témoins affirme qu'il vendit des pommes à Eve Moonlit alors qu'elle se rendait à l'Institut Royal de Lévianta, et qu'il s'était disputé avec Adam Moonlit, qui l'accompagnait, à propos du prix des dites pommes. Abyss avait également voulu lui refiler un peigne, des rubans et un rouet. Possible signe du futur de cette jeune femme ? Ou simple arnaque d'une entité surnaturelle sans le sou ? Autrefois, il existait une petite secte religieuse dédiée à Sickle. Peu connue, elle vénérait cette entité, sous le nom d'Abyss, en tant qu'Ange de la Mort. (N.d.C : elle était très proche de la vérité, cette petite secte très sympathique. Leurs banquets étaient hyper-sympas. Leurs sacrifices humains aussi. Et malheureusement ils avaient aussi raison sur cette histoire de riz doré, que je trouve personnellement ridicule.) Les seuls faits avérés concernant Abyss à cette époque sont les suivants : * Il assista à la création des Sept Péchés Capitaux. Il regardait par la fenêtre de la maison des Moonlit, mangeant un sandwich au pâté (N.d.C : au pâté forestier si je me souviens biens. Oh il était bon...). A partir de ce moment là, Abyss devint obsédé par les Démons et se mit à faire énormément de recherches sur eux, jusqu'à devenir un expert. * Il a rencontré Seth Twiright et Irina Clockworker après la Catastrophe de Lévianta. Il a vu un magnifique chat empaillé à la fourrure bleutée. Offensé du sort traité au chat, il voulut le ressusciter, mais Seth profita de l’occasion pour emprisonner Abyss dans le corps du chat, se doutant qu'il était une entité puissante. Le chat lui lança "M'en fout, j'ai toujours été un chat au fond !" et s'est barré. Seth n'a pas pu le rattraper. * NEWS : On vient d'apprendre que Abyss Wolf avait séparé les jumeaux Noël et Pale à la naissance. (Concerné : oh, ça va. Je rentrais d'une soirée et j'étais pas très frais. C'était pas comme si je leur avais vomit dessus non plus.) La Série des Sept Péchés Capitaux 1 - La Période Venomania Ne se trouvant pas à l'aise dans ce nouveau corps de chat, il vit qu'Irina utilisait la Technique du Vol, qui n'était qu'une variante de la Technique de l'Echange. Abyss décida alors de créer sa propre technique : La Technique du Colocataire de Corps. En gros, deux esprits partageaient le même corps. Si il voulait Abyss pouvait se mettre dans un coin de l'esprit et observer les choses ou quasiment enfermer l'esprit de son hôte quelque part dans l'esprit (un placard de souvenirs, une chambre de fantasmes, une cave d'inconscient...), mais il s'agissait principalement d'une cohabitation. Et je peux vous dire que Abyss n'était pas un colocataire très agréable. (N.d.C : Hé !) Sa première "incarnation" fut un jeune homme. Or celui-ci était un adepte du travestissement et homosexuel. Abyss restait principalement dans son esprit, à discuter avec lui, et contrôlant parfois certaines de ses actions. Ils s'entendaient bien. Le premier alias d'Abyss fut '''Vénus François (le nom que son hôte prenait en tant que femme). On a supposé un lien avec Joséphine François, elle même liée à la jument de Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, mais rien n'a été confirmé. Il finit par rentrer dans le harem de Venomania. Le Duc, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un homme, coucha plusieurs fois avec lui et le fit tomber enceinte. Ne me demandez pas comment c'est possible... Peut-être Abyss a-t-il influencé la vision du Duc ou créé une illusion, ou peut-être que le Démon de la Luxure s'ennuyait VRAIMENT mais en tout cas le jeune homme tomba enceinte. (N.d.C : Il est vrai que le Démon de la Luxure était charmant, mais qu'il s'ennuyait trop facilement... Et il avait une imagination vraiment VRAIMENT perverse). Après la mort du Duc, et lorsque les femmes du harem s'enfuirent, Vénus, traumatisé, et cachant le bébé, décida de redevenir un homme. Se faisant engager par la famille Royale Beelzénienne en tant que conseiller, il finit par avoir des relations avec tout les Princes et Princesse, encore sous l'influence de la Luxure. Abyss, dégoûté, décida de regagner son corps de chat et partit à la recherche d'un autre corps. Ce qui arriva au bébé, personne ne le sut. Des rumeurs disent que son descendant serait caché quelque par dans ce Wiki sous un autre nom... 2 - La Période Conchita Abyss travailla quelques temps, sous le nom de Kyofu Enma '''en tant que Maître de la Torture et Grand Inquisiteur de Lionne. Il fut au service du Seigneur du Château Hérisson à l'époque de Toitapeia Conchita, et avait prit possession d'une jeune femme (sans doute une réminiscence de son expérience en tant que Vénus). La jeune femme s'était elle même arrachée l'oeil, car Abyss voulait à tout prix porter un bandeau. Plus tard, il prit possession du jeune frère de Tosuite Conchita : '''Cronos Conchita. Peu de gens entendirent parler de lui car il fut déshérité et renié par Toitapeia avant que Abyss prenne possession de Conchita. Cette fois, Abyss décida de rester dans un coin de l'esprit de Cronos, sans se manifester, et de l'influencer légèrement. Entrant en possession du Verre à Vin de la Gloutonnerie, Abyss pu ainsi s'arranger avec le Démon de la Gloutonnerie afin d'influencer Cronos ensemble (N.d.C. : le Démon de la Gloutonnerie était lui aussi charmant. Et beaucoup plus amical que celui de la Luxure). Dans la région où il vivait, on parla de disparitions d'enfants et de bébés. Finalement, un jeune garçon réussit à revenir chez lui après s'être perdu dans la forêt. On se serait attendu à ce qu'il ait maigri, mais en réalité il avait grossi. Paniqué, il expliqua qu'on l'avait engraissé lui et d'autres enfants pour les manger, et ensuite tomba dans les pommes. Menant une battue, les villageois finirent par tuer une vieille dame innocente dont la maison était remplie de confiseries. En rentrant au village, le jeune garçon avait disparu. Il n'y eu plus de disparitions d'enfant. Étrangement Cronos disparut le même jour. On raconte également que Cronos aurait dévoré ses propres enfants, qu'il avait eut avec une jeune épouse qui était trop terrifiée par les pouvoirs du pactisant démoniaque pour s'en prendre à lui. Finalement, AB-CIR offrit à l'épouse un terrible poison afin de tuer Cronos, car il voulait récupérer le Verre. En buvant le poison, Cronos se mit à vomir tout ce qu'il avait avalé précédemment, ses entrailles, ainsi que le Verre, qu'il avait gardé en lieu sûr dans son estomac. Cela causa une dispute entre AB-CIR et Abyss (qui ressemblait à deux chats se crachant dessus) et Abyss finit par mettre le verre dans un bébé baemu (étant donné la taille du bébé, ça à du faire mal). Le baemu grandit avec le Verre dans son estomac, et une fois mort de vieillesse. (N.d.C : J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer Banica. Elle a été si géniale... Je l'admire. Mais je n'ai jamais pu. Un coup elle était trop jeune et il y avait l'épidémie de Gula. D'accord, j'avais un corps de chat immortel, mais je pouvais me choper une Gula qui m'aurait fait souffrir pour l'éternité. Ensuite y a eu Arte et Pollo. Et une fois que je me suis bien entendu avec eux il y a eu les morts-vivants... Et lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à pénétrer dans le manoir, Banica allait se dévorer. Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était une caméra cachée.) Et ainsi, Abyss assista à la mort de Banica Conchita et à celle du Démon de la Gloutonnerie. Cette-fois, le sandwich n'était pas au pâté, mais aux rillettes. 3 - L'Histoire du Mal Cette fois Abyss, frustré par son échec avec Banica, décida de prendre possession du premier bébé de passage et enferma son esprit dans une baignoire de culpabilité pour prendre totalement possession de lui. Prenant le pseudonyme de Abyss Wolf, il décida, une fois adulte, d'utiliser un sortilège pour maintenir son corps actuel à l'âge qu'il avait, sans vieillir. Étrangement ce fut durant l'Histoire du Mal qu'on entendit le moins parler de lui. Quelques infos que j'ai obtenu avec beaucoup de mal et fans le désordre : * Il se disputa avec le Démon de l'Orgueil pendant que celui-ci possédait Kyle. (N.d.C : cela à considérablement renforcé nos liens) * Il discuta avec le Démon de la Gloutonnerie et, se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Banica, décida de jeter un sortilège afin de voir dans le passé. On dit qu'en finissant de regarder la "mort" de Banica il se mit à rire comme un fou, fit jaillir un sandwich au pâté, le jeta dans la Mer de la Nouvelle Lune de Beelzénia, ce qui la rendit infertile et alla s'enfermer dans une cave pendant 5 ans. * Il fut apparemment le bourreau qui lâcha la corde de la guillotine. Il s'entretint avec Allen Avadonia quelques instants avant sa mort, alors qu'il était toujours en prison. Il savait apparemment que Allen était dédié à devenir Irrégulier. * Il était présent à la bataille du Château Hérisson. Sur le champ de bataille. Déguisé en livreur de pizza. * Il se fit également engager comme Styliste Royal à la cour de Lucifénia : il était le tailleur personnel de Riliane. Il s'habillait alors comme la gorme démoniaque de Sébastian dans Kuroshitsuji, et portait souvent des lunettes de soleil. Elluka s'en méfiait comme la peste. Après cela, il décida de prendre des vacances dans le Divin Lévianta. Se rendant compte que son corps pourrissait, il en prit un nouveau et se fit engager en tant que bibliothécaire de la Bibliothèque Religieuse de Lévin, où il eu le surnom de Vieux Cinglé, et enferma l'esprit de son hôte dans un placard de peurs. Il finit cependant par partir après l'Incident des Quatre Nouveaux Cavaliers, qu'il qualifia de "mauvais remake". 4 - La Période Père Noël Son nouveau corps vieillissant, il se fit engager par Julia Abélard dans l'organisation Père Noël en tant que XIII - The Abyss. Il agissait toujours en tant que bibliothécaire et archiviste, et se qualifiait d'expert sur les Péchés Capitaux, en sachant même plus long que Julia. Créant des poisons et des produits pour Julia, ce fut lui qui enseigna à Mayrana comment modifier ou améliorer les poisons. Après l'engagement de III et II et avoir perdu la vue, il décida de prendre un nouveau corps : il prit celui d'un petit garçon de dix ans. Mais celui-ci étant un psychopathe né, et ayant une imagination débordante, il décida de faire une collocation "normale", discutant avec l'esprit du petit garçon et agissant de temps en temps en tant que lui. XIII commit de nombreux dégâts et de nombreux massacres. Finalement, après la confrontation de Hanne Lorre et VII - The Venom, XIII rencontra la Poupée, réveillé en tant qu'Eve. Abyss prenant le contrôle et il se mit à rire comme fou en voyant de qui il s'agissait. (Apparemment c'était le même rire que celui poussé en voyant le Démon de la Gloutonnerie se faire bouffer). Mais cette fois, il sombra réellement - mais momentanément - dans la folie. Reprenant ses esprits, et voyant qu'Eve était partie, il la pourchassa. L'ayant retrouvée à l'orée de la Forêt de l'Arbre Millénaire, il la confronta et Eve reconnu en lui le vendeur de pomme. Rappelant le fait qu'il était vénéré en tant qu'Ange de la Mort, Abyss sourit et fit pousser dans le dos du petit garçon des ailes d'oiseaux noires. Irritant Eve en affirmant qu'il avait tué Caïn et Abel, celle-ci finit par utiliser un sortilège puissant afin de séparer Abyss et XIII : Le sortilège du Loyer Non Payé, accompagné du Rituel de l'Invocation du Propriétaire Mécontent. Abyss poursuivit Eve sous forme de chat, et fut grandement irrité en voyant qu'Elluka se chargeait d'elle à sa place. 5 - Ce qu'il arriva par la suite Partant à Lucifénia, Abyss prit possession d'une jeune fille, et décida de se ne pas se manifester, l'influençant un petit peu. Sous le pseudonyme de Lady of the Coffins, elle se fit engager comme chanteuse dans un petit bar illégal n'ouvrant que de nuit, dans les bas-fonds de Lucifenian. Ce fut là qu'il résida pendant toute la durée du roman "Les Péchés Capitaux du Mal : Cinquième Pierrot". On dit qu'il rencontra Septième Magicien en fuite. Avant qu'Elluka parte à Jakoku, Abyss fut connu en tant qu'éleveur de plantes carnivores, sous le pseudonyme du''' Jardinier du Cimetière'. Il fut également l'un des derniers producteurs de Sang de la Tombe. Durant la période de Gallerian, Abyss introduisit le principe de la chirurgie esthétique, sous le pseudonyme de '''Fabricio Largo, ou Docteur Lust.' (Prim en aurait bien eu besoin, ça aurait été plus efficace qu'un simple sortilège. Quoique... les coutures auraient peut-être craquées à cause du choc causé lorsqu'elle a été poignardée... A moins qu'elle y soit allée à l'acide... Idée à traiter plus tard : retourner dans le passé proposer de la chirurgie esthétique à l'acide à Prim Marlon). Il avait simplement repris l'idée utilisée par Septième Magicien. (Coming Soon) Et finalement, après le Ta Eschata... Abyss cherchait un endroit pour partir en vacances. Mais, choisissant le voyage le moins cher dans une petite compagnie en faillite, il échoua dans le monde humain. Le monde réel. Et depuis il y est coincé, attendant de trouver un moyen de retourner dans les sombres, sinistres et démentes dimensions dont il est issu. Notes et Anectodes * Il semble que lorsque Abyss était présent lors d'une mort, celle-ci ait toujours été "anormale". Il fut présent lors de la mort d'Eve et Adam, à la création des Péchés Capitaux ; à celle de Banica Conchita ; à celle d'Irina et à celle d'Allen Avadonia/Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche. * Ceci ajouté aux ailes noires qu'il a fait jaillir devant Eve renforce la théorie qu'il est l'Ange de la Mort, telle qu'elle a été émise par la secte de Sickle. Le concerné n'a pas voulu confirmer cela. (N.d.C : Autant demander ce qu'il y a dans le Sucrier ou qui est Numéro 1). * Il est également à noter que l'on a souvent vu dans les parages d'Abyss un lama avec des bottes de pluies. Tout ceux qui rencontrèrent le lama vécurent une expérience disons... intéressante. Une expérience létale, mais très intéressante. Abyss : Point de vue de Great Gretel Pépito est né en 1961 par la Biscuiterie Belin qui propose une galette à moitié enrobée de chocolat, l'emballage blanc et rouge pour le chocolat noir et le blanc et bleu pour le chocolat au lait. Le personnage, un jeune mexicain portant un sombrero et parfois un poncho, y est présent en train de tenir un biscuit dans sa main et prêt à le manger. Ce personnage n'apparaitra qu'en 1963 sur les emballages, et en 1973 à la télévision. De 1963 à 1989, labiscuiterie Belin est la filiale française du groupe américain Nabisco. La relation Pépito-Belin durera 36 ans avant sa reprise par LU en 1997 (à la suite du rachat par le groupe Danone des activités européennes deNabisco en 1989). En 2007, Danone cède LU au groupe américain Kraft Foods. N.D.C. : Gretel... Toujours si froide et distante. Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment... Et sinon merci de me décrire comme un être avide de sections écrits par d'autre ( bon d'accord je le suis...) Quelques temps plus tard... Apparemment Hellish-Lily a frappé. Cette section est devenue stérile : sur cette terre foulée par des pieds impurs, plus rien ne poussera. La malédiction de Hellish-Lily a été imposée, et tout ceux qui oseront creuser déterrerons des cadavres et des os qui les poursuivront sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient sombré dans la folie. Sur ce, revenons à nos programmes. Gretel : Apparemment, pas besoin de cadavres ambulants pour te faire sombrer dans la folie... Au passage, je me demande pourquoi tu as une vision si négative de Lily, ou pourquoi je serais "froide et distante". Ca prête à sourire. Mais j'éviterai de poser des questions à un chat bleu psychopathe. Ou a quiconque dans ce wiki de fous. Erreur monumentale : ce n'était pas Hellish-Lily qui a frappé, mais Gretel en personne. Je m'excuse auprès de Hellish-Lily : mes excuses les plus plates. Mais comme vous apparaissez toutes les deux en jaunes dans l'activité du wiki cela porte à confusion. Du coup même malédiction qu'au dessus mais avec légère modification : quiconque osera déterrer ou remuer cette terre impie sera poursuivie par l'atroce malédiction des Dix Milles Zombis Pourrisants aux Tongs en Bois. Sur ce, bonne journée aux fermiers ! Cette malédiction vous a été offerte par l'émission Téléchat, la série des Limbes Infernales. Gretel : … Pourquoi toujours moi, Léon ? Lily : Et pourquoi Léon, d'ailleurs ? C'est qui, Léon ? Abyss : le chien que Gretel et moi ont avait quand on était ensemble. Il est mort quand une maison lui est tombé sur la tête. Abyss : Point de vue de Avadonia J'm'en tape. N.d.C : Merci, Avadonia. Suivant Abyss : Point de vue de Mikulia-Greeonio-Hitsu :3 Yay! j'ai ma partie sur le profil de quelqu'un d'autre!! Bon alors abyss est un chat, mammifère a poil ras ou longs, très répandu en Europe et dans le monde//SBAFF// Bon plus sérieusement, c'est un grand fa d'EC et d'American Horror Story. Le premier mot qui lui vient a l'esprit est "beurre" son chiffre préféré est le 3 et ses couleurs favorites sont le violet et le bleu. Selon gretel-sama, il aime le yaoi ;3 Voila c'était comment gaspiller 15 secondes de sa vie à lire un documentaire animalier :3 N.d.C. : et le noir. J'aime le noir. Merci de me décrire comme une perte de temps. De rien, ça me fait plaisir ;3 Abyss : Point de vue de Hellish-Lily Va t'faire, démon, j'écris rien là-dedans. Update tout mignon tout plein : Hey, c'est quoi cette vision si négative de ma personne ? Je suis un petit ange adorable, tu sais, comme les pandas. Ou non, les paresseux. Parce que paresseux ça se dit sloths en anglais Ne me force pas à rédiger tout un pavé sur ta personne en représailles~ Abyss : si tu fais référence au "va te faire" je te rappel que c'est toi qui l'a écrit Hellish. (Note du Concerné : C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Et contrairement à ce que tu as dit sur ta page, non tout le monde n'est pas mort. Enfin la plupart si... Sans compter ceux qui sont partis en claquant la porte. Mais il reste toujours un survivant héroïque et les zombis mutés mangeurs de cerveau. J'ignore moi même dans qu'elle catégorie je me situe). Seven Crimes and Punishments : Ou les Monty Python à la sauce Evillious Alors, cette section est dédiée à SCAP, ou comment les Evillious Chronicles sont devenues un bordel sans nom. * Bon... Allen est envoyé sur Terre car celle-ci a fusionné avec le Jardin Infernal, et du coup toutes les âmes sont sur Terre. Là-bas il arrive dans un monde principalement constitué d'illusions ou toutes les âmes du monde, de toutes les époques sont réunies d'un seul coup. Et il se fait ballotter par des dieux vagues et des démons hétéroclites (et d'autres... choses) à travers l'univers. Le tout en se faisant bien démonter. Niveau de bizarrerie : 0. Enfin, c'est bizarre, mais pas plus que d'habitude. * Allen va voir Venomania. Il vit toujours avec son harem, mais maintenant réduits car il choisit de les garder consentantes. Allen se fiche de Venomania, alors que sa tâche est quand même de rencontrer les Pactisants. Et d'ailleurs Venomania agit un peu stupidement... A l'inverse il s'intéresse aux filles restantes, qui semblent avoir obtenu un syndrome de Stockholm. Niveau de bizarrerie : 1. Enfin, c'est toujours dans la bizarre normalité, mais on sent quelque chose de pas net. * Il va voir Banica, guidé par Hansel, et celle-ci est plus amicale que Venomania. Mais elle ne fait que manipuler Allen afin de savoir ce que Faux/Sickle a dans la tête (Banica... je t'aime). Ensuite, Allen assiste à Gretel qui nous fait une transformation style magical girl en Ney. Et puis le Démon de l'Orgueil, qui se révèle être une petite bête tout kawaï, emmène, bien qu'avec beaucoup de difficultés, Allen a Lucifénia. Et Carlos n'est pas revenu, on ignore pourquoi. Niveau bizarrerie : 2,5. * Allen arrive à Lucifénia, où la fête d'anniversaire des quatorze ans de Riliane. Elle est comme à ses quatorze ans, aucune trace de rédemption. Et elle sort de son propre gâteau en mode strip-teaseuse... Puis Germaine arrive et lui jette un objet à la tête. Du coup, Riliane boude et s'en va. Donc... ceux qui se sont entretués et se haïssaient atrocement il y a longtemps sont maintenant des amis, qui s'invitent mutuellement aux anniversaire les uns des autres. Rencontre touchante entre Allen et ses parents, avant que tout le monde s'endorme. Et Clarith arrive, montée sur Joséphine, pour prévenir Allen que La Princesse du Sommeil a créé un Huitième Gift pour endormir les âmes. Pourquoi ? On l'ignore. Mais Clarith est chargée par Michaela de l'aider, avec une Joséphine pourvue d'une "bénédiction divine" qui en fait une sorte de super cheval. Clarith et Allen chevauchent Joséphine à travers le ciel pour sauver des gens qui sont déjà morts d'une menace mondiale. Niveau bizarrerie : 6. * Clarith et Allen arrivent enfin à Elphégort, après avoir prit en stop Hansel, maintenant devenu Lémy. Là, ils affrontent La Princesse du Sommeil, une espèce de mélange entre Eve et ses personnalité, et qui fait tout ça parce qu'elle est simplement TOTALEMENT CINGLÉE. Et face à Allen qui est totalement inutile, et Clarith qui ne cherche même pas à aider et s'en fout totalement, Lémy apparaît et utilise une fonction secrète de la Poupée Clockworker pour capturer La Princesse du Sommeil. Et tandis qu'Allen nous fait une dépression, le Démon de l'Envie arrive, sous forme d'une espèce de femme poisson, pour emmener Allen à Jakoku. Et apparemment, les Pactisants restants sont totalement cinglés. Niveau bizarrerie : 6,5. Voir 6. * Le Démon de l'Envie explique à Allen que la Troisième Période est en train de subir des déformations spatio-temporelles. Là, Allen arrive dans un Jakoku déserté et se fait prendre dans une déformation temporelle qui le pousse à monter une pente sans fin. Il se fait aider par le Démon de l'Avarice qui apparaît mystérieusement et accepte de rendre un service gratuitement (c'est le Démon de quoi déjà ?) avant de disparaître. Et là il rencontre une Kayo totalement à l'ouest et moins effrayante que je pensais, qui va se faire juger... par Gallerian Marlon. Dans un bâtiment des USE. A Jakoku. Niveau bizarrerie : 7. * Allen assiste au jugement de Kayo par Gallerian, qui la condamne a se faire décapiter par une guillotine. Allen, par réaction traumatique, supplie Gallerian d'arrêter. Celui-ci nous montre alors son vrai côté salaud : il décide qu'Allen sera décapité à sa place. Et tandis qu'Allen nous fait une réaction traumatique, Hansel arrive par magie, en se cachant sous un bureau, et utilise la Poupée Clockworker et ses talents de ventriloque pour sauver Allen. Comment ? Il se fait passer pour Michelle... Et Gallerian (qui je le dis est aussi cintré que les autres) se laisse prendre et devient une espèce de papi gâteau, et accepte même de juger Allen. Et c'est là qu'apparaît le Maître du Jardin Infernal, qui explique qu'elle est en train de ramener les âmes des pactisants dans le Jardin Infernal : Venomania, Kayo, Gallerian et Némésis. Et après avoir fait tomber Gallerian dans un trou, et s'être adressée à Allen à la manière de Gumillia, Puis elle le fait tomber dans un trou, avec Hansel, pour aller voir Némésis. Donc, la Terre a fusionné avec le Jardin Infernal, mais n'est pas le Jardin Infernal. Et en plus des âmes du Jardin Céleste, les âmes du Jardin Infernal se sont aussi enfuies sur Terre. Donc ça explique le gros bordel... Niveau bizarrie : 8,5. Voir 9. * Allen et Lémy se retrouvent dans une espèce de gigantesque mélange de cimetière et d'usine, empli de tombes dans la même matière que la Black Box et d'engrenages géants. Il s'agit donc du Cimetière, et des restes de la civilisation de la Deuxième Période. Donc la Deuxième Période c'est le Cimetière ET Le Jardin Céleste ? Ensuite, ils recherchent Némésis, qui se trouve dans un clocher. Elle cherche désespérément sa mère MA, qui devrait être sur Terre. Les garçons tentent de la résonner en lui expliquant qu'ici c'est pas un endroit pour les âmes, et qu'elle est morte. Allen s'énerve même et se met à l'insulter, à moins que ce soit Hansel. Némésis, qui ne se souvient de rien, semble avoir un syndrome post-traumatique et s'enfuit face à Hansel et Allen (sans doute en se rappelant de Châtiment). Puis, Hansel est détourné de sa quête de Némésis par un arbre aux fruits étranges, parce qu'il veut en donner à Banica (fidèle Pollo...). Là ils rencontrent un Irrégulier zombifié qui réclame sa "maman", autrement dit la Poupée Clockworker qu'Hansel a toujours avec lui. Et oui, il y a deux Irréguliers : Allen et celui né dans le Cinéma... Ça va bien nous aider ça. Hansel s'amuse mettre la poupée bien haut, et même Allen explique que c'est pathétique. Et finalement, ils rencontrent Némésis, qui est sur le point de réactiver Châtiment. Allen réussit à lui voler la clé, mais Châtiment est déjà "libéré". Et un quatrième Len surgit de derrière l'arbre, avant d'exploser et de tout détruire. FIN. Ah oui, et aussi il est fait mention d'un "prototype de Châtiment" utilisé sur la Forêt, puis d'un "Châtiment" utilisé sur Maistia, qui a aussi détruit Jakoku, de "plusieurs Châtiments" utilisés aux quatre coins du monde, et d'un dernier "Châtiment" qui a détruit le monde. Donc... ON VA DEVOIR FAIRE FACE A UNE ARMEE DE LEN !!! PREPAREZ VOUS AU COMBAT !!! Et le vaisseau de la colère à un nom "Grimm la Fin". Niveau Bizarrie : 110 000. * Epilogue : je le ferais plus tard